Dans la cabine tout est permis
by Jodie-lou-TH
Summary: Lorsque Tom accompagne sa petite amie faire les boutiques et que ça dérape dans la cabine d'essayage... avec un des employé...


Dans la cabine tout est permis.

Tom avait horreur du shopping. Surtout en compagnie de sa petite amie qui n'arrivait jamais à se décider. Le lèche vitrine n'était vraiment pas fait pour lui. Il avait l'impression que c'était l'activité privilégiée des filles et qu'elle avait était conçue spécialement pour l'embêter. Mais aujourd'hui était un jour tout particulier. Certes, il accompagnait sa copine en ville afin de vider sa carte de crédit mais pas n'importe quelle boutique. LA boutique. Le magasin de lingeries se trouvait devant leurs nez. Eléana admirait les différents sous vêtements qu'exposait la vitrine. Le jeune garçon se tenait en légèrement en retrait, tout de même gêné d'entrer dans ce genre d'échoppe. Il se demandait tout de même quand allaient-ils enfin entrer. Trépignant d'impatience, il se posta à ses côtés et posa délicatement sa tête sur son épaule attirant ainsi son attention. Elle sourit timidement et prit sa main dans la sienne. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et elle ne l'avait jamais emmené dans ce genre d'endroit généralement réservée à la gente féminine. De plus, un des vendeurs était un homme, certes gay, mais il restait tout de même un homme.

Ils pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre assouvissant l'attente d'un Tom excité comme une puce. Les joues d'Eléana s'étaient dangereusement teintées de rouge. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude que son petit ami l'accompagne dans un lieu aussi incongru. La jeune fille se dirigea vers le rayon lingeries, à l'opposé des maillots de bains qu'offrait la maison, son œil critique balayant les étalages, Tom la suivant à la trace. Pour une fois, il avait tenu à l'escorter étant à l'origine de cette virée shopping trouvant ses sous-vêtements plus que dépassés et pour ainsi dire « tue-l-amour ». Une vendeuse se précipita alors vers eux, ayant repéré de potentiels clients. La chose que Tom détestait le plus au monde : les vendeuses qui vous agrippe dès que vous entrez dans un magasin pour ne plus vous lâcher jusqu'à ce que vous ayez au moins acheté un article. Elles s'accrochaient à vous telles des sangsues, vous pompant l'air et votre argent tant qu'elles y étaient. C'était toujours une blonde beaucoup trop aimable à son goût, avec un sourire niais qui vous donnait des envies de la faire passer à travers la vitrine. Elle nous salua avec une politesse trop ridicule pour être appréciable.

**-Bonjour, puis-je vous être utile ?**

**-Hm, je suis à la recherche de nouveaux sous-vêtements. Ce soutien-gorge me plaît mais je n'ai pas trouvé ma taille.**

**-je vais aller regarder dans la réserve. Votre taille de poitrine s'il vous plaît ?**

**-85 C.**

**-Très bien ne bougez pas je reviens de suite.**

La blonde partit et le couple se mit en quête de nouvelles trouvailles. Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que la vendeuse était partie et personne de venait à leur rescousse. Tom sortait toutes les tissus les plus affriolants et sexy qu'il trouvait et les exposait devant les yeux amusés de Eléana qui refusait à chaque fois de porter des choses aussi provocantes.

**-Mais on s'en fiche. Personne de les vois à part moi.** _Dit-il avec une petite moue de petit garçon qui la faisait à chaque fois craquer._

**-Bon très bien, mais je te préviens que je ne mettrai pas ça tous les jours hein**, _abdiqua enfin Eléana._

**-YOUPII !**

Elle éclata de rire sous la vue de la bouille de Tom qui se retenait à grand peine de sauter partout ayant un sourire banane collé sur le visage sans pouvoir le retirer. Il se rapprocha subrepticement de sa compagne enlaçant sa taille et ses lèvres se déposant délicatement sur les siennes dans un baiser timide et à la fois amoureux. C'est alors qu'un jeune, légèrement plus âgé qu'eux se pointa tout fier devant eux. Tom fit un signe agacé de la main pour qu'il parte et lui faire comprendre qu'il dérangeait. Mais il ne bougea pas d'un iota, planté comme un « i », il attendit patiemment que les tourtereaux aient fini leur échange baveux pour parler. Les baves ayant fini de se mélanger, le vendeur pu alors intervenir.

**-Je peux vous être utile ? **_demanda-t-il._

**-Non merci, on s'occupe déjà de nous, au revoir, **_répondit un Tom quelque peu agacé._

**-Peut-être que monsieur est intéressé par ce ravissant ensemble léopard qui ravira sa charmante amie, j'en suis sûr. En tous cas moi ça m'exciterait un truc de fou. Oulala.**

Eléana éclata une nouvelle fois de rire sous les yeux scandalisés de Tom. Le vendeur, qui portait un badge où l'inscription « Bill » figurait portait un slim blanc très étroit lui enserrant sa taille fine. Son cou était entouré d'une légère écharpe d'un gris clair. Sa chemise en soie noire était légèrement entrouverte sur son torse découvrant sa peau blanche et laiteuse. Ses cheveux noirs ébène parfaitement bien lissés retombaient en cascade sur ses frêles épaules. Le maquillage charbonneux qui encerclait ses yeux intensifiait son doux regard chocolat. Sa bouche pulpeuse décorée d'un brillant à lèvres vous donnait envie d'y goûter. Bill était attirant, très attirant. Le seul inconvénient était qu'il était homosexuel. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette unique raison qu'on avait accepté de l'engager dans le magasin. Eléana était toujours autant morte de rire et Tom regardais maintenant Bill avec consternation.

**-Enfin de compte, j'ai besoin de vous. La vendeuse qui devait s'occuper de nous est partie depuis un certain temps et je suis très intéressée par cet article.**

**-Personnellement, je ne vous vois pas du tout là-dedans.**

_« Bah ça va le mec, imagine-la à poil pendant que t'y es »_

-Je vous vois plutôt dans celui-ci. Une fine dentelle rouge qui fera ressortir naturellement blanche et puis cette couleur va très bien aux brunes. A la fois sensuelle sans trop être provocante. Juste ce qu'il vous faut.

Ah oui c'est vrai je ne l'avais pas remarqué. C'est vrai que c'est joli. Qu'en dis-tu Tomi ?

**-Hm… Oui c'est beau. Ca t'irait bien.**

-C'est très agréable au touché. Sentez cette étoffe soyeuse, sa douceur. Je suis certain que monsieur sera ravi de vous voir dedans et caresser le tissu bien qu'il préférerait toucher ce qu'il y a en dessous. Haha.

_« Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ?»_

Eléana écouta alors les conseils de Bill et pris un article afin de pouvoir l'essayer dans une cabine d'essayage. C'est à ce moment-là que la vendeuse, à qui ils avaient eu affaire quelques minutes auparavant, décida de pointer son cul rebondi et son décolleté plongeant laissant voir deux pastèques.

**-Bill c'est bon, je m'occupe déjà d'eux, tu peux retourner dans la remise faire tes affaires.**

**-Non je ne crois pas, ce sont mes clients désormais et comme tu étais partie te faire sauter je suis venu à leur rescousse. Maintenant tu te casses et tu me laisses faire mon boulot tranquillement parce que quand on ne sait pas faire le sien convenablement et bien on finit caissière à Intermarché. Et c'est ce qu'il va t'arriver. Au revoir. **

**-Eh oh la tapette tu vas me parler plus poliment moi je te dis**_, répliqua la Barbie blonde._

_« Hey mais elle va se calmer de suite la salope là »_

**-OH ! Non mais ça ne va pas la tête. Il ne fait que son travail. Vous êtes partie depuis une demi heure et monsieur s'est gentiment proposé de nous venir en aide alors maintenant la politesse vous vous la mettait où je pense. Des employée telle que vous font honte à votre magasin, c'est limite si je n'ai pas envie de partir d'ici, **_cracha un Tom quelque peu en colère._

La vendeuse, offusquée et humiliée partit sans demander son reste pestant contre un Bill très rouge. Ce dernier se retourna, gêné, vers le couple afin de remercier Tom pour son aide. Il n'arrêtait pas de se confondre en excuses et en remerciements et Tom ne savait plus que faire pour stopper le moulin à paroles qu'il déblatérait toutes sortes de mots incompréhensibles devant lui. Eléana était partie se réfugiée dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer les merveilles que le vendeur venait de lui proposer.

Elle enfila tout d'abord le joli soutien-gorge rouge au tissu si sensuel qu'elle était certaine que ce Bill avait raison. Tom allait en baver de semence avant même d'avoir pu toucher. Elle passa délicatement les bretelles sur ses épaules et tourna sur elle-même pour admirer le résultat. Ce n'était pas mal du tout.

**-Tu as essayé ma chérie ? Ca te va où il faut une autre taille ?**

**-C'est parfait. Je l'adore. Je crois que je vais le prendre. **

Le rideau se tire soudainement et les deux hommes apparurent arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Eléana en découvrant que Bill était également ici et que c'était lui qui l'avait découverte. Il s'avança et commença à la détailler sous toutes les coutures.

**-Non non non, ça ne va pas du tout. Vous avez mal mis les attaches et il vous faut absolument une attache sur le devant pour mieux mettre en valeur votre superbe poitrine. Vous avez des seins magnifiques et bien ronds il serait dommage que vous ne les mettiez pas en avant. Je vais vous chercher ça tout de suite, **_récita le jeune androgyne d'une traite._

**-Moi je trouve que ça te va très bien comme ça ma chérie. **

**-Merci mon cœur. Mais il a le droit de faire ça ? De mater les clientes comme ça ?**

**-Je crois qu'il est gay**_, pouffa Tom._

**-Ah, okay.**

Bill revint avec trois autres articles dans les bras, essoufflé comme un bœuf. Il déposa le tout sur le petit tabouret de la cabine et présenta l'autre version du sous-vêtement à Eléana. Elle le prit en le remerciant et tira vivement le rideau pour cacher sa nudité.

**-Alors ?** _Trépigna d'impatience Bill._

**-C'est parfait. **

Et c'est ainsi que le rideau se déroba à nouveau. Le vendeur s'approcha encore une fois de la jeune fille pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Et c'est avec effroi qu'il remarqua qu'elle avait encore mal mis l'attache et croisé le tissu. Il dégrafa avec détermination le linge sous le regard réprobateur de Tom et le corps tremblant d'Eléana.

**-AAAH bah voilà, c'est nettement mieux comme ça !** _s'exclama fièrement Bill._

**-Merci,**_ répondit timidement Eléana en se tournant vers Tom pour qu'il puisse admirer le résultat._

Tom lui offrit un sourire franc faisant bouger légèrement son piercing à sa lèvre inférieure. Il se leva et alla la rejoindre pour mieux la contempler. Elle était magnifique, elle avait gardé son jean taille basse et ses longs cheveux bruns retombés dans son dos. Le sous-vêtement englobait parfaitement sa poitrine et faisait rebondir ses seins d'une manière très sexy qui émoustilla son petit ami.

Il s'approcha lentement de sa compagne tirant le rideau sur Bill lui attrapant la taille sensuellement. Bill comprenant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'intimité partit d'un air un peu déçu. Tom l'intéressait vaguement mais apparemment il était totalement et définitivement hétérosexuel. Bill avait toujours était gay et il l'avait toujours su. C'était quelque chose de totalement normal pour lui. Il était qu'il est et rien ni personne ne pouvait changer sa personne. Pas même son géniteur qui était homophobe jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il l'avait persécuté depuis son enfance jusqu'à ce que Bill soit en âge de partir du cocon familial. Et même après cela il avait été obligé de changer de numéro de téléphone car il l'appelait sans arrêt l'injuriant de tous les noms inimaginables. Il en avait beaucoup souffert même si sa mère était plus ou moins de son côté elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose étant entièrement soumise à un mari violent.

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que le couple était enfermé dans la cabine et aucun signe de vie n'émanait du petit endroit. Bill commençait à s'inquiéter. Il y avait plus de sept personnes à la caisse et il ne pouvait décemment pas les abandonner. Il prit alors sur lui-même et continua son travail et à amasser les somme d'argent que les clients lui donnait toujours en offrant son plus beau sourire. Les personnes défilaient les uns après les autres et le petit couple ne faisait toujours pas sa réapparition. Bill était de plus en plus angoissé. Au fond de lui, il était même un peu jaloux de cette superbe fille. Elle avait tout pour elle. La beauté, la sympathie, et elle paraissait même intelligente. Bref, elle avait tout pour plaire à tous les garçons de la Terre mais il avait fallu qu'elle choisisse ce garçon précisément. Tom lui plaisait énormément. Il avait beau ne pas le connaître, physiquement il avait lui aussi un charme fou et un certain charisme.

C'est au bout d'interminables minutes que le dreadé sortit et se dirigea fièrement vers la caisse.

-Elle se rhabille et arrive bientôt pour régler.

Bill hocha brièvement la tête et retourna à son travail dans la plus totale indifférence ce qui étonna fortement Tom.

_« Bah merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Aaaah il croit peut-être que je suis hétéro. Non mais il a vu ma tronche ? Est-ce que j'ai une gueule d'hétéro moi ? »_

Tom s'était assis sur un petit tabouret et attendait patiemment Eléana qui ne tarda pas elle aussi à sortir. Elle se dirigea à son tour vers le comptoir et sortit de son sac à main sa carte bancaire. Bill la stoppa d'un geste de la main et lui dit quelques mots qui eurent pour effet de mettre en catastrophe la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers Tom et se mit presque à courir vers lui.

-Je vais devoir aller à un distributeur, leur appareil à carte ne fonctionne pas et ils ne prennent pas les chèques. Je m'absente un petit quart d'heure le temps d'y aller et de revenir. Ne bouge pas je reviens.

Elle lui déposa un baiser aérien sur les lèvres et partit précipitamment vers la sortie. Tom resta en plan sur son petit fauteuil. Comment un magasin aussi réputé que celui-ci pouvait avoir un matériel aussi défectueux ? Bill le fixait avec envie et ses mains tapotaient nerveusement contre la surface de la caisse. Il décida alors d'aller le voir afin de lui proposer un rafraichissement pour le désagrément causer. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau avec un petit sourire accroché au visage.

**-Nous sommes désolés pour ce petit désagrément**_, vint timidement s'excuser le jeune vendeur. _

**-Ca mériterait une réduction ça**_, grogna l'autre._

**-Je vous en ferai une, pas de soucis. Je voulais vous remercier pour tout à l'heure.**

**-De rien, elle vous a parlé d'une façon incorrecte et je pense que chacun a droit au respect**_, lâcha Tom._

**-Merci. Au fait j'espère que vous avez laissé la cabine d'essayage en bon état ? **

**-Allez voir par vous-même si vous le voulez. **

Bill esquissa un petit sourire et ne se démonta pas. Il s'introduit dans l'habitacle et inspecta les moindres recoins à la recherche du moindre grain de poussière qui aurait été déplacé. Pas de capote, pas liquide suspect pas même une trace de main. Rien. Bill était certain qu'ils avaient fait des choses pas très catholiques dans cet endroit mais plus il continuait son enquête et plus il doutait.

**-Vous trouvez votre bonheur ?**

Bill se figea, immobile, se rendant subitement compte dans quelle position il se trouvait. Il était dos au rideau, penché en avant ses yeux passant au peigne fin tout l'isoloir. La tenture était évidemment ouverte et laissait voir son postérieur dépassé. Il se releva lentement, son petit sourire espiègle toujours accroché aux lèvres il se retourna vers Tom et lui fit face. Il approcha dangereusement son visage du blond et lui susurra à l'oreille :

**-Maintenant, je l'ai trouvé.**

Et c'est avec une force inconnue qu'il attrapa Tom par le col de son tee-shirt et l'attira contre lui afin de poser durement sa bouche contre la sienne. Tom ne tenta pas de résister trop obnubilé par la douceur des lèvres du brun. Tom se savait bi. Eléana et lui était ensemble car cela c'était fait naturellement. En réalité il n'aimait pas vraiment sa copine. C'était un peu comme une bonne amie à l'exception qu'ils couchaient régulièrement ensemble.

Bill le tira faire l'intérieure de la petite cabine et referma le rideau derrière lui tout en maintenant fermement la taille de Tom. Leurs paupières étaient closes et ils goutaient chacun la bouche de l'autre. Bill collant sensuellement son bassin contre celui de son amant. Tom reçu une puissante décharge électrique en sentant l'excitation de Bill à travers les tissus qui les séparaient. Il passait et repassait ses mains dans le dos de son partenaire qui se faisait de plus en plus entreprenant. Tom était assis sur le petit banc et Bill à califourchon sur ses jambes. Les doigts fins du vendeur caressaient maintenant le torse musculeux du jeune blond lui procurant une série de frissons. Le dreadé n'osait pas trop bouger ou encore toucher Bill de peur de mal s'y prendre. C'est qu'il était plus sorti avec des filles qu'avec des mecs. Il n'avait eu que très peu de relations gays. Bien qu'il connaissait le sexe avec la gente masculine, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec Bill car il avait la nette impression que l'androgyne était beaucoup plus expérimenté que lui dans ce domaine.

Bill enleva subitement le tee-shirt de Tom qui découvrit des abdos magnifiquement bien formés et des pectoraux travaillés juste comme il les aimait. Il passa deux ou trois petits coups de langues dans le cou de Tom ce qui eut pour effet d'arracher quelques gémissements à ce dernier. Il se rapprocha encore plus de son corps pour sentir au plus près de lui sa chaleur. Il avait la peau douce comme celle d'un bébé. Il déboutonna timidement la chemise en soie de Bill et pu enfin toucher de ses doigts sa peau nacrée. Il y déposa de légers baisers aériens et se laissa aller dans ses bras. Il se détendit au fur et à mesure que Bill le rassurait avec de petits bisous. Bill avait bien compris que Tom n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de relation avec un gars. Il essayait de ne pas trop le brusquer. Il remarque que son amant commençait à se détendre et décida donc doucement de passer à une vitesse supérieure. Il emmena ses doigts vers la braguette de son ami et la descendit lentement sans pressé le plus jeune. Il put alors constater que celui-ci était déjà bien excité. Il lui demanda de lever ses fesses pour qu'il puisse lui retirer son baggy. La chemise de Bill était tombée à terre depuis un petit moment et Tom lorgnait l'entre-jambe qui paraissait bien fournie au travers de son pantalon. Il abaissa alors ses mains sur les hanches du brun et rapprocha encore son bassin du sien pour lui montrer qu'il en voulait plus. Bill esquissa un petit sourire et passa langoureusement ses doigts sur la bosse déjà bien formée qui pointait en dessous du boxer du blond. Tom eut un hoquet de plaisir et souleva son bassin sous l'effet de la surprise. Il sentit son boxer glisser à ses pieds et son membre se dressa encore plus si c'était encore possible. Bill opérait maintenant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe turgescent pendant que son acolyte gémissait de plaisir sous lui, son ventre se contractant par vagues. Le brun vint alors lui déposer un petit suçon dans son cou. Tom ne se sentait plus. L'androgyne accéléra ses mouvements les accompagnants de son bassin ce qui excitait au plus haut point le jeune soumis.

**-Han, je t'en prie, continues, je vais venir**_, souffla Tom._

Bill redoubla alors d'effort accentuant les petits cris du dreadé qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il haletait tout comme son partenaire qui n'en pouvait définitivement plus. La respiration de Tom s'accéléra et sa tête se pencha brutalement en arrière tandis qu'il se déversait entre les doigts de Bill. Il s'empara alors des lèvres du brun et demanda l'entrée ce qu'il accepta tout de suite. Tom profita de sa déconcentration pour descendre la braguette du brun et abaisser son slim. Lui aussi voulait lui faire plaisir. Toute trace de timidité avait disparu de ses prunelles chocolat. Une lueur de défi carnassière avait même vu le jour.

Sa bouche quitta à regret celle du brun pour descendre le long de son torse et de son ventre. Il s'arrêta à la lisière du boxer et leva la tête comme pour demander la permission. Il n'eut pas besoin de connaître la réponse, la tête de Bill avait basculée en arrière et des gémissements s'échappaient déjà de sa gorge.

Tom déposa ses lèvres sur la proéminence et donna un petit coup de langue dessus se qui fit gémir de plus belle un Bill déjà sur orbite. Il lui retira alors son seul vêtement et admira la longueur et la grosseur de l'impressionnante verge de son amant. Il le caressa alors tout doucement d'abord puis engloba d'un coup d'un seul le monstre qui ne demandait qu'à être dévoré. Sa langue passait sur toute la longueur et sur le gland rougit et dégoulinant de semence. Il lécha le bout avec application appréciant le goût salé et amer du liquide. Bill abattit une de ses mains manucurée sur la nuque du blond pour lui donner la cadence. Tom obéit et se mit à sucer, tel un bonbon, le membre imposant. Il accompagna son mouvement d'une main qui vint titiller les bourses pleines du brun. Cela ne fit ni une ni deux, Bill poussa un cri aigu et son autre main vint frapper la paroi de la cabine. Tom se mit alors à pomper plus fort, creusant ses joues tout en aspirant activement. L'androgyne ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il éjacula dans la bouche de Tom qui accueillit la sève blanche avec joie en l'avalant goulument. Il retira le sexe de sa bouche en y déposant un dernier baiser à son extrémité et se releva en essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres. Bill vint alors vers lui et l'embrassa passionnément avec une telle ferveur que Tom dut s'assoir pour ne pas tomber.

Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, dos à dos pour pas que l'un voit la nudité de l'autre. Tom était rouge tomate et Bill arborait un petit sourire de contentement et je joie. Le portable de Tom se mit à vibrer et il lâcha un juron en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur. Eléana. Il ouvrit le message et le déchiffra.

_« J'arrive dans 5 minutes, désolée il y avait du monde au distributeur, bisous. »_

Il soupira alors de soulagement se retournant vers Bill qui l'observait du coin de l'œil. Il lui sourit et Bill tira le rideau le laissant passer devant. Il en profita évidemment pour mater son fessier se dirigea vers la caisse. Il éjecta la vendeuse sans cérémonie qui avait pris sa place et s'occupa des prochains clients tandis qu'Eléana arrivait essoufflée dans le magasin. Elle rejoignit Tom et ils allèrent eux aussi vers le comptoir afin de régler. Pendant que la jeune fille payer, Bill avait proposé la carte fidélité. Eléana, étant trop occupée à compter l'argent qu'elle devait, laissa Tom remplir le formulaire. Il inscrivit son nom, son prénom, son adresse ainsi que son numéro de portable. Il souligna ce dernier d'un double trait et le gratifia d'un smiley. Une fois cela accompli, Bill lui remit la carte de réduction et les salua poliment offrant son plus beau sourire à Tom qui le lui rendit bien.

Le couple sortit de la boutique sous les rayons du soleil et décida de repartir vers l'appartement que l'étudiante occupait.

**-Quelle après-midi mouvementée, je suis contente de cette sortie pas toi ?** _demanda Eléana._

**-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux que tu m'aies emmené dans** **ce magasin**_, répondit Tom._

[…]

Tom était assis sur un des bancs du skate parc et regardait lascivement les roulettes parcourir les rampes qui se dressaient fièrement devant lui. Une clope au bec et son portable dans une main, son regard vide était déjà parti loin. Il arborait en ce jour ensoleillé un air nostalgique et presque triste dont il n'arrivait pas à se séparer depuis le matin même.

Sa copine venait de le larguer au réveil. Oui, Tom Kaulitz était célibataire mais ce n'était pas cela le plus révoltant. Le plus révoltant était qu'il avait appris la nouvelle par texto juste après s'être réveillé et en espérant un message tout doux et tout mignon. Au lieu de cela, il avait reçu un texto de rupture, sympa la forme… Eléana n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui annoncer en face qu'elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et que par conséquent s'était fini entre elle et lui. Ca avait été sa plus longue relation avec une fille, oh ça n'était certainement pas le grand amour mais il l'appréciait vraiment, elle était gentille, attentionnée, sincère, un peu superficielle mais sans plus. Malgré cela, il ne pouvait empêcher son petit cœur de se serrer. Le retour au célibat allait être brutal.

Tom avait envie de se changer un peu les idées et pourquoi pas de changer de partenaire. Passer du féminin au masculin n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Peut-être trouverait-il chaussure à son pied dans cette catégorie-la. Changer de bord de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Tom se leva lourdement de son banc, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son baggy il commença à marcher sortant de l'aire de jeux et entamant une petite promenade. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il allait, il flânait dans les rues de la ville écoutant ses jambes qui le mèneraient bien quelque part.

Tom n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de sa petite aventure du magasin de sous-vêtements et il se disait que peut-être il lui avait juste servi de vide-couilles. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Tom avait une relation d'un soir ou d'une après –midi en l'occurrence. Pourtant Tom n'avait pas pu s'empêcher, les jours qui avaient suivi sa petite escapade à deux dans la cabine d'essayage, de regarder toutes les minutes son écran de portable. Mais aucun texto n'était arrivé, aucun appel, rien. Les pas de Tom l'avaient emmené justement dans la rue piétonne qui était encore une fois bondée en ce jour d'été très ensoleillé. Les gens avaient voulu profiter du beau temps avant que la pluie ne refasse surface dans la nuit pour s'éterniser jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Tom passa devant la fameuse boutique de lingerie féminine et poussa un léger soupir se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passé dedans avec ce magnifique apollon qu'il avait sauvé des griffes d'une des employées mal élevée. Il se dit que Bill avait été divin cette fois-la et que s'ils avaient pu aller plus loin il ne l'aurait très certainement pas laissé partir. Il essaya de l'apercevoir à travers la vitrine mais ne vit pas grand-chose à part des mannequins en plastique et des clientes envahissantes demandant des conseils à tous bouts de champ. Ne voyant aucune touffe noire il reprit sa marche un peu déçu. Il remonta doucement l'allée et s'assis sur les marches qui donnaient sur une grande fontaine où jouaient des enfants. Il attrapa son paquet de cigarette et s'en grilla une ou deux ou peut-être même quatre, à vrai dire il s'en moquait un peu, du moment que ça lui passait le temps. Il n'avait franchement pas envie de rentrer chez lui pour découvrir son colocataire regarder un film d'amour avec sa copine dans les bras. Tom ne pouvait empêcher ses bouffées de jalousie d'emparer de lui quand il voyait un couple. Il n'y pouvait rien, Tom était quelqu'un de très attachant qui avait un besoin constant d'affection, tant qu'il n'avait pas son câlin et son bisou du matin il pouvait être d'une humeur de chien.

Il se releva pour la deuxième fois consécutive de l'après-midi et décida d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud dans le café d'en face avant de vider son paquet de cigarettes et de s'intoxiquer les poumons un peu plus. Il se posa sur une chaise en terrasse et attendit qu'un serveur vienne prendre sa commande. En attendant il regarda autour de lui et il grimaça en constatant fatalement qu'il n'y avait que des couples qui se bécotaient ou des familles. Il tenta de faire abstraction de cette vision et se concentra sur les jets d'eau de la fontaine. Sa tête reposait mollement sur sa main qui la soutenait et ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Il manquait clairement de sommeil et s'ennuyait clairement. En temps normal il aurait été avec sa copine à faire des activités comme des galipettes sous la couette, se chamailler, sortir, papoter. Mais aujourd'hui il était seul et ça le faisait profondément chier.

Le serveur vint enfin lui demander ce qu'il souhaiter puis il repartit notant sur son petit carnet une bouteille de cola. Si Tom devait déprimer, autant le faire correctement avec des cigarettes, une boisson sucrée et un pot de crème glacée qu'il consommerait sur son canapé ce soir devant un film d'horreur qui ne lui ferait même pas peur. Soudain Tom sursauta sentant son cellulaire vibrer dans sa poche. Il le sortit précipitamment et appuya sur le petit téléphone graver sur le bouton pour répondre au numéro inconnu qui le déranger en pleine réflexion.

**-Allô ? **

**-Je te vois. **_Répondit une voix à l'autre bout du fil._

**-Qui est-ce ? **_Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils._

**-Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souviens déjà plus, généralement je laisse un assez bon souvenir à mes partenaires…**

**-Ah bah tiens, je n'y croyais plus. Bill. Que me vaut cet honneur ?**

**-Et bien je te vois à la terrasse de ce café et je suis avec un pote. On peut passer te dire « bonjour » si tu veux ? **_Proposa l'androgyne._

**-Oui d'accord pourquoi pas ? Tu es où ?**

**-Juste là.**

Tom se retourna et vit un grand jeune homme brun accompagné d'un autre garçon blond platine. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite Bill à cause de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux mais surtout à cause de l'immondice qu'il arborait sur son visage. Il le détailla longuement de ses petits yeux plissés essayant de se protéger du soleil tandis que les deux amis s'installaient devant lui. Tom n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche trop choqué par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Sa magnifique petite créature de rêve s'était transformée en une chose immonde à poils. Lui qui avait tant aimé caresser son visage si doux avec sa peau de bébé voilà que son bel androgyne était devenu le gratin d'une éponge, un homme des cavernes. Un Bill à barbe n'était plus vraiment un Bill. Ce dernier lui décocha un sourire Colgate dont lui seul avait le secret pendant que son acolyte sortait une cigarette et un briquet.

**-C'est moche hein ? **_Déclara le blondinet remarquant le visage médusé du tressé. _**Moi c'est Andréas mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy, c'est plus beau et surtout plus mignon, comme moi quoi. **

**-Ah, euh, Tom. Enchanté. **_Répondit-il en serrant la main qu'Andy lui présentait. _

**Hey ! C'est pas moche du tout, c'est juste plus viril. **_Tenta de se défendre Bill._

**-Nan c'est moche coco et tu ne pourras jamais me faire changer d'avis et je crois que ton copain est d'accord avec moi vu son air choqué. **

**-Gnagnagna. Dis-moi Tom, que fais-tu là tout seul ? Tu n'es pas avec miss 85C ? **

**-Ella m'a plaqué. **_Lâcha platement Tom en portant à sa bouche la bouteille que venait de lui servir le barman._** Par texto. **_Rajouta-t-il au comble du désespoir._

**-Mais comment peut-on plaquer par texto une aussi belle gueule d'ange ? Mais où va le monde ?** _S'insurgea Bill levant les bras au ciel en signe d'incompréhension._

**-Dans ton cul **_**?**__ Suggéra son ami blond. _

**-Très subtil ça Andy… **_Répondit-il d'un air blasé. _

Tom esquissa un petit sourire à la remarque d'Andy et à la répartit de Bill et commença à expliquer ses problèmes sentimentaux. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à papoter et à faire connaissance, ainsi Tom sut qu'Andy était l'ami d'enfance de Bill et qu'ils ne se cachaient absolument rien du tout. Tom avait d'ailleurs rougi très violemment face à une allusion d'Andy qui critiquait l'étroitesse des cabines d'essayage et avait demandé au tressé son avis là-dessus. Ce à quoi Tom avait bafouillé maladroitement sous le regard inquisiteur de Bill.

Tom s'entendait plutôt bien avec les deux bien qu'Andy semblait vouloir le passer aux rayons X. Depuis qu'ils étaient assis il n'avait pas lâché des yeux le tressé qui commençait à se sentir plutôt mal à l'aise face aux yeux verts et scrutateurs du blond. Bill était parti aux toilettes faire ce que les deux autres garçons ne pouvaient pas réaliser à sa place et ils se retrouvaient donc tous les deux face à face.

**-Bill te plaît ? **_Demanda brutalement Andréas._

**-Euh… Il n'est pas moche physiquement, il est même canon. Enfin il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette en tête de laisser pousser sa barbe… **_Rétorqua timidement Tom._

**-Ouais t'as raison, c'est vraiment immonde ca machin. Je me demande encore d'où lui est sortie cette idée farfelue. **

Le silence retomba aussi brutalement qu'il avait été rompu. Tom cherchait désespérément un sujet de conversation pour meubler le vide mais il ne trouvait rien. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Bill était parti aux WC et Andy commençait à croire qu'il était en train de faire autre chose que de pisser. Etrangement, Tom ne sentait aucune gêne entre lui et Bill par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le magasin, le courant passait plutôt bien entre eux deux. Bill était sympathique, sociable, marrant mais semblait avoir un bon caractère de cochon tout comme son ami. Qui se ressemble s'assemble ne dit-on pas ?

Bill revint enfin après d'interminables minutes sous les regards suspicieux de ses deux amis. Tom n'arrivait décidément pas à se faire à sa barbe et ne cessait de se répéter que ça ne lui aller définitivement pas du tout. Il se jura de lui payer un rasoir la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

**-Hey j'ai eu une idée tout à l'heure et…**

**-Ouais Tom tu verras, Bill a souvent des idées qui lui viennent quand il est en train de pisser. **

**-Non mais t'as fini oui ? Bref, je me demandais si vous étiez partants pour qu'on aille en boîte ce soir.**

**-J'accepte à la condition que tu rases cette immonde barbe qui gâche ton si beau visage. **_Accepta à demi mots Tom avec un petit sourire._

Devant la mine déconfite de Bill Andy et Tom explosèrent de rire. Bill était déçu que son nouveau look déplaise à son entourage, lui qui voulait être plus viril, apparemment ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il n'avait pas été vexé devant la réaction de son ami étant habitué à ses railleries quotidiennes et permanentes mais venant Tom, Bill se sentait blessé. Il avait juste voulu bien faire. Il allait même à la salle de sport pour muscler son corps mince, lui qui avait horreur de la sueur et de l'effort physique. Il grogna e baragouina quelques mots incompréhensibles à l'égard de ses deux compères et abdiqua voulant à tout prix que Tom vienne ce soir. Bill avait très envie de le connaître plus, sa bouille le faisait littéralement craquer et il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui résister bien longtemps après ce qu'ils avaient fait la semaine dernière.

Tom était sur le pied de guerre dans se salle de bains en train de se regarder sous tous les angles afin de repérer le moindre défaut sur lui qui pourrait lui être fatal. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il avait quitté la terrasse du café et qu'il était rentré chez lui pour se préparer à la soirée qui l'attendait. Il était tellement impatient de revoir Bill et surtout de le mater danser. Tom ne se le cachait pas, il espérait quelque chose de cette soirée. Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu mais Bill l'attirait énormément. Tom souhaitais du plus profond de son cœur que Bill l'aurai écouté et qu'il aurait rasé cette horreur sur son visage. Ca ne lui allait pas du tout. Ca ne collait pas à son look ni à son visage si fin.

Tom termina de se préparer en enfilant un débardeur blanc plutôt moulant puis une chemise bleu par-dessus. Il n'avait plus qu'à rejoindre les deux garçons à la boîte. Bill et Tom s'étaient quittés en se claquant une bise sur les deux joues et Bill lui avait adressé un petit clin d'œil et une tape sur les fesses. Puis il était parti en éclatant de rire, un rire clair et sonore qui avait hypnotisé Tom.

Tom dévala les marches de son immeuble et atterrit dans la cage d'escaliers. Il faisait encore chaud à cette heure avancée de la soirée et une petite brise venait ventiler l'air lourd. Il se dirigea vers le club qui n'était pas très loin de là où il habitait empruntant de petites ruelles et des raccourcis qu'il connaissait depuis bien longtemps. Quand il arriva devant le club le videur le laissa automatiquement passé étant un habitué. La salle était déjà pleine à craquer, la musique battait son plein sur des airs pop et électro et les verres remplis de boisson alcoolisée circulaient au dessus des têtes tenus par les serveurs qui slalomaient entre les corps transpirants.

Tom envoya un texto à Bill pour le prévenir qu'il était arrivé et qu'il le cherchait. La réponse ne tarda pas à venir lui indiquant une table au fond de l'immense pièce où il reconnut une tignasse blonde et une chevelure noire. Tom s'engouffra dans la marée humaine et rejoignis tant bien que mal la petite table. Il serra la main à ses nouveaux amis et s'assis à côté de Bill qui lui sourit. Tom fut ravi de découvrir que Bill l'avait écouté et qu'il avait enlevé ces poils disgracieux qui recouvraient sa peau. Bill était toujours aussi soigné avec un léger maquillage qui lui ombrait les yeux, des mains parfaitement manucurées et un style recherché et fait pour attirer l'œil. Tom ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ce corps parfait et qui était un véritable appel au viol.

Tom porta le verre qu'on venait de lui servir à ses lèvres et but quelques gorgées du liquide rafraichissant. Soudain Tom manqua de s'étouffer et de tout recracher surpris par une main indiscrète qui s'était posée félinement sur sa cuisse. Il tourna vivement la tête vers l'auteur de ce geste faisant les gros yeux. Bill n'y allait pas de main morte et n'était pas vraiment du genre à tourner autour du pot à première vue. Ce dernier passa sensuellement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure lançant un regard en coin à Tom qui sentait le rouge lui monter aux joues. Les doigts fins de Bill caressaient tout doucement sa cuisse et son pied vint s'ajouter remontant sur le tibia. Bill passa alors sa main vers l'intérieur de la jambe de son acolyte et se pencha vers l'oreille de celui-ci.

**-Tu viens danser beau gosse.**_ Lui susurra-t-il d'une voix suave et langoureuse lui tendant son autre main libre._

Tom s'empara de la main et se leva en même temps que son brun en direction de la piste de danse. Bill le tenait fermement par la taille affichant un sourire resplendissant. Ils se plantèrent tous les deux au milieu de la piste, Bill posant ses main sur la taille de Tom et enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Tom huma le parfum envoutant de son partenaire fermant les yeux pour mieux ressentir le corps de l'autre. Au fur et à mesure que la chanson avançait Bill se faisait de plus en plus baladeur sur le corps de Tom qui ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il le viole sur place. Puisque Bill semblait prendre ses aises avec lui, Tom allait lui aussi en profiter et calquer ses gestes se faisant plus direct, il attrapa possessivement la paire de fesses qui le narguait depuis un bon bout de temps déjà et entreprit de la malaxer correctement faisant échapper un léger gémissement de la part du noiraud. Celui-ci passa une langue timide sur la peau jumelle déposant ça et là de légers baisers enflammant un Tom des plus chaud bouillant.

**-Tu sens bon. J'ai terriblement envie de te bouffer. **_Déclara l'androgyne tout bas. _

**-Hmm…**_Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. _

Le bas ventre du tressé se réveillait curieusement ce qui ne manqua pas à Bill qui colla un peu plus fort encore son bassin se déhanchant lentement jubilant de l'effet qu'il faisait à Tom. Bill adorait chauffer les mecs et encore plus celui qu'il avait dans les bras. Tom lui plaisait énormément lui et sa grosse queue qu'il rêvait tellement de recevoir de plein fouet. Bill n'était pas une salope et encore moins une chaudasse, il aimait juste s'amuser un peu. Il fallait qu'il avoue que Tom ne lui déplaisait pas du tout et qu'il aimerait bien tenter quelque chose avec lui. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation posée et sincère qu'il en avait oublié les effets. Il avait oublié les petites attentions, les déjeuners au lit, les bouquets de fleurs, la tendresse et l'amour. Il se disait que peut-être il pourrait connaître à nouveau tout ça avec Tom.

Tom semblait être le garçon idéal, sans prise de tête, calme et coquin à souhait. Andy lui avait fait part plus tôt dans la soirée que Tom était un « jeune homme charmant et qui avait l'air sérieux ». Bille était parti dans ses pensées et ne s'était pas rendu compte que Tom le regardait intensément avec un regard de braise. Tom avait porté sa main sur la joue désormais toute douce de son ami et appliquait de petits gestes sur celle-ci en rond.

Le tressé approcha lentement son visage de celui qui se tenait en face et le pencha légèrement sur le côté pour éviter que leur nez ne se cognent. Les paupières de Bill papillonnèrent pour finalement se fermer complètement. Les lèvres de Tom vinrent se poser délicatement sur celles de son homologue, c'était un baiser tout simple exerçant juste une petite pression, rien de plus, rien de moins. Juste un baiser, comme ceux dont rêver Bill.

**-J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. **_Déclara l'androgyne d'une petite voix. _

**-D'accord, tu veux venir à l'appartement ? **_Proposa gentiment le tressé avec un léger sourire aux lèvres._

Les deux compères quittèrent la salle en saluant Andy qui s'était dégoté un beau jeune homme châtain et en se tenant par la main. Cela n'avait pas échappé au meilleur ami de Bill qui lui avait fait un petit clin d'œil de complicité et les avait laissé s'éclipser.

Ils marchaient maintenant tous les deux dans les rues sombres de la ville main dans la main n'osant rien dire. Une certaine gêne s'était installée entre eux et aucun des deux garçons ne savaient quoi dire par rapport à leur baiser et à cette danse plutôt sensuelle. Tom avait les joues rougies et Bill la tête baissée vers ses chaussures qu'il trouvait à ce moment-là très intéressantes. Le tressé emmena Bill dans les étages de son immeuble jusqu'à atteindre son appartement. Il alluma les lumières et posa les clefs sur la table se dirigeant directement vers la cuisine où il se servit un grand verre d'eau ainsi qu'à son ami.

Tous les deux s'affalèrent ensuite sur le sofa et restèrent là sans rien dire, les pieds sur la table à siroter leur verre sentant une légère tension dans l'air. Ce fut Bill qui bougea le premier et vint se rapprocher de Tom posant sa tête contre son épaule tel un petit chat. Tom passa alors un bras derrière son dos ramenant les jambes de l'androgyne sur ses genoux, ainsi il pouvait l'avoir sur lui tout en le contemplant à souhait.

**-Je suis bien là, avec toi. **_Murmura Bill enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de Tom._

[1 an plus tard]

Tom était allongé sur le lit, torse nu et avait gardé son baggy. Bill lui avait ordonné de rester dans la chambre le temps qu'il se préparait dans la salle de bains. Ce soir était un soir particulier. C'était leur un an d'anniversaire et Bill avait tenu à fêter ça dignement. Le tressé s'était occupé de la journée tandis que l'androgyne avait tenu à faire la soirée. Cette journée avait débuté par un petit déjeuner au lit avec un joli bouquet de roses rouges, des câlins et de petites attentions puis été venu le tour du restaurant où les deux amoureux avaient déjeuné en tête à tête et ensuite un film dans le canapé du salon à manger de la crème glacée. Ca avait été la journée qu'ils voulaient, simple et tranquille, profitant l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient été chacun aux petits soins de l'autre.

Tom patientait donc tranquillement dans la chambre à coucher attendant son cher et tendre avec impatience se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu préparer pour que cela mette autant de temps. La salle d'eau se trouvait juste à côté de leur chambre mais il ne captait aucun son qui en provenait.

**-Tomi, mon chéri. **_Retentit alors une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. _

Le ton de Bill se voulait envoutant et sensuel mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembloter un peu. Il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction que son petit ami allait avoir en voyant cela et il appréhendait quelque peu. Il abaissa la poignée et entrouvrît tout d'abord la porte afin de savoir où était Tom. Une fois rassuré qu'il le verrait bien, il déposa un pied sur la moquette duveteuse de la pièce et s'avança tel un félin au devant du lit, bien face à Tom pour qu'il puisse bien admirer le spectacle. Bill tenait dans sa main la télécommande de la chaîne hifi et appuya sur un bouton pour activer la musique qu'il avait programmée. Alors un air célèbre se répandit dans la chambre et Bill put enfin commencer son spectacle tout en se déhanchant sur _You can leave your hat on_ de Joe Cocker.

Sous les yeux médusés de Tom, il commença à enlever tel un professionnel du lap dance sa chemise en déboutonnant un par un les boutons passant et repassant sa langue percée sur sa bouche pulpeuse. Bill se retourna lentement se mettant dos à son amoureux et retira le tissu qui le recouvrait. Tom vit alors une étrange attache au beau milieu du dos de Bill puis il remonta les yeux pour y découvrir deux bretelles rougeoyantes. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé ?

Le streap tiseur se remit face à son partenaire laissant découvrir un soutien-gorge rouge à dentelle rembourré avec du coton lui faisant une petite poitrine qui accentuait encore plus son côté efféminé. Tom n'en revenait pas que Bill ait eu cette idée aussi farfelue et Dieu seul sait combien Bill avait eu d'idées saugrenues depuis qu'ils se connaissaient mais des comme celles-là, jamais. Il continua de regarder la danse que lui offrait sa moitié allant de surprise en surprise.

Bill secoua ses frêles épaules afin de faire bouger ses faux seins puis s'attaqua à la braguette de son pantalon. Il avait réellement hâte d'enlever ses sous-vêtement du bas qui lui faisaient horriblement mal et le serraient bien comme il le fallait. Il descendit sensuellement son slim jusqu'à ses chevilles et retira ses pieds de dedans. A partir de ce moment-là Tom ne put plus se retenir et éclata franchement de rire, s'écroulant sur le matelas et se tenant les côtes. A l'entente de ce rire Bill vint le rejoindre sur le lit et se mit à le chatouiller le sommant d'arrêter de se moquer de lui.

Le porte-jarretelles rouge vif de Bill tranchait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche et enserrait ses parties intimes. Il avait également enfilé des bas de la même couleur et s'était verni les ongles comme les secrétaires. Tom n'en revenait pas de ce que Bill venait de faire.

**-Mais oui tu es très belle Billette. **_Le rassura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. _

**-Roh, aller dépêche-toi de m'enlever tout ça, j'ai mal bordel. **_Répondit Bill d'une voix peu virile montant dans les aigues. _

**-Mais oui aller vient là ma chérie. **

Bill avait définitivement abandonné l'idée de se laisser pousser la barbe et c'était tant mieux se disait Tom. Il n'aurait pas supporté de dormir dans le même lit qu'une éponge muni d'un grattoir. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, durant cette année il y avait eu des hauts comme des bas mais le principal était qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Dans un sens Tom bénissait son ex petite amie de l'avoir emmené dans cette boutique de lingerie féminine, si elle l'avait plaqué avant, jamais il n'aurait connu l'être magnifique qu'était Bill.


End file.
